Yamaki's Plan
by Tom from Down Under
Summary: Yamaki is determined to destroy the Tamers' Digimon at all costs. Will he resort to murder? And what is this new program he has created?
1. Just Observe

**Yamaki's Plan**

Just Observe

Yamaki repeatedly flicked the lid of his Zippo lighter. He stared at the computer jargon that danced across several monitors in front of him, reflected in his dark sunglasses. He wasn't actually reading the stream of symbols, he was thinking about a number of stressful problems. One of them concerned the Japanese Prime Minister, Isoto. A sigh resonated in his throat as he pulled up his secure-line email and read a letter from one of the Prime Minister's representatives. It was a letter requesting a report on the purpose and questionable necessity of Hypnos. The secret organization was listed simply as 'concerns national security'. The main building of Hypnos was a massive telecommunications tower monitoring all forms of communication coming in and out of Japan, including the Internet. But this was just a front for its real purpose. Much of the software in the higher levels of the tower was designed by Yamaki himself to track down the code-named 'Wild Ones'. What could he tell the Prime Minister, that Hypnos's real concern was locating and destroying digital monsters that had somehow forced their way out of the Internet into the real world? Monsters that he, Mitsuo Yamaki, had helped to create in the first place as a university project? The Prime Minister's stooges would have his team in straight jackets if that ever leaked out.

The other major problem that plagued his mind, were those damn kids. They were going to get themselves killed at the rate they were going, those stupid games they kept playing. He had tried to make them see that digimon were not pets, they were very real and very dangerous creatures, not some idiotic card game brought magically to life. Yamaki would have liked to just forget about those kids, but legally he couldn't. Hypnos was concerned with the protection against the Wild Ones, however unofficially. And as Yamaki was the head of Hypnos, that made him responsible for the safety of those children while they were 'playing' with the Digimon.

Yamaki thought for a while. Then he placed a headset around his skull and began to dictate a cock-and-bull story about international hackers to his computer. He ended the letter with his regards and emailed it directly to the Prime Minister's desk, so as not to give one of his many advisers a chance to scrutinize every single word.

He sat back and smiled at the plausible fantasy he had just sent. He then flicked a switch from 'comp' to 'sysopp1/2' and said into his mike "How goes the tracer program?"

"Tracer accuracy currently at 52 percent. Remaining download from NASA is 5 percent. Remaining download from IGS is 12 percent. We're still matching the DNA codes and signals to textual algorithms. Plus, we've run into a couple of bugs." Yamaki turned and looked up at Riley, who had given him the report.

"Of course it's got a couple bugs," he replied, "it's American. Since when has American software not had 'a couple of bugs' in it? Both of you get rid of those problems first, then get on to the algorithms," he called to the two system operators, suspended six feet above the ground surrounded by approximately six million dollars of equipment.

"Damn Americans. Don't know good software from boiled eggs," he muttered to himself.

10101010

"Whoa! America has all the best stuff," Takato moaned in envy. He pointed to the computer monitor in his room.

"America may actually _have_ all the best stuff, but chances are it was made in China," Henry replied. Henry had gone over to Takato's house to help with a particularly boring maths assignment, but, much to Henry's annoyance, Takato had been easily side tracked due to a brand new high speed modem that Takato's Father had bought to help with school work. Partly from genuine curiosity but mostly to show off the speedy recovery of web pages, Takato had searched for Digimon Cards and discovered a series of cards that had been recently released only in America.

"Why does he still bother with cards? He's got the real thing sitting in his bedroom," remarked Terriermon, who was jumping up and down on Takato's bed, his huge ears were flopping wildly around him.

"Wow. And look at all these new modifier cards! I bet I could make some awesome combinations with those. Henry, look! If I mixed that one with that one... Ka-Pow!"

Terriermon stopped jumping and exchanged bemused glances with Henry.

"Are you one hundred percent certain he's from the same planet as you?" the digimon asked his tamer. Henry shoved his hands into his orange jacket and shrugged.

"Hey! I could order a whole pack for just thirty dollars!" Takato's face seemed to glow at this prospect.

"You know how much that is in Yen?" asked Henry, a hint of amusement in his voice. Takato thought about this then brought up the calculator program and entered in the figures. Adjusting his goggles on top of his head, he stared at the screen for a while, then:

"What! I'm not paying that much for cards!" he exclaimed in rage.

"So much for unfaltering desire," Henry muttered dryly. He glanced around the room then added, "Hey, where is Guilmon?"

"He's eating. He's hungry," said Takato. All thoughts of costs were forgotten as he returned to the Internet to look at cards. Terriermon's eyes grew wide at the mention of the word 'hungry'. Without explanation he quietly took a sharpened pencil from Takato's desk and jumped into the waste paper basket. Henry believed there was a point to his partner's strange behaviour and asked what he was doing in the bin.

"I'm hiding," Terriermon said simply.

"Why," Henry said just as simply. Terriermon poked his head out from beneath a mass of discarded paper.

"Because the last time Guilmon was hungry, he tried to swallow me!" Henry gave the small digimon a disbelieving look. Terriermon noticed this and added:

"Well next time he gets scared at night, how about you go and keep him company in that creepy little hut!" and with that he buried himself in the paper. Henry turned back to Takato, who was now close to drooling on the keyboard.

"I thought that those cards were too expensive," he said.

"Cost... irrelevant. Need... cards."

"Look, we really should get to this assignment, its due in two weeks time and-" Henry was interrupted by a series of beeping noises made by his digivice. Takato's began to do the same.

"Trouble," said Takato.

Twenty minutes later Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon stood in a run down section of Shinjuku West, facing a confused and angry Mammothmon. The power lines it was caught up in were causing it obvious pain which made it even angrier.

"Big," Henry breathed, "why is it always big?"

10101010

The Tracer program had been first thought of by the International Guild of Scientists, in an attempt to easily locate and protect endangered species. The idea was that a special satellite would be able to locate any species of mammal, bug, fish, bird, and plant by scanning the planet for specific DNA codes. NASA had already developed and launched the satellite with success, but ran into trouble with designing the actual program to run the global scans. IGS and NASA both agreed that the best man for creating such complicated software was Mitsuo Yamaki, who was easily persuaded with two million dollars. He was sent the original, failed, version of the program that the USA had worked on for six months, and had corrected most of the bugs while watching an episode of "Lost". He had then handed the program over to his chief system operators at Hypnos, Tally and Riley.

Tracer accuracy at 61 percent.

10101010

"Sir! We have an unforeseen Bio-emergence in Shinjuku West," cried Tally over the alarm bells. Riley deactivated the alarm and said:

"Activate Yuggoth program, Sir?"

"Yes. No... Wait!" an idea danced along the horizon of Yamaki's mind. "Just let it be."

"But that thing is over 10 feet tall, someone is going to notice it sooner or later," said Tally in distress.

"Plus its final connection with the Internet is about to fail. After that, we can't launch Yuggoth," Riley added. Yamaki just stared intently at the live satellite feed he had pulled up onto his monitor. There was a very tense silence. Riley broke it.

"Yamaki, someone is going to see that thing!"

"Like a couple of dumb kids, I know, now shut up!" he yelled, and turned back to the video. Sure enough, he saw Takato, Henry and their digimon in the corner of the screen ready to engage the mammothmon in battle. Yamaki slipped a recording disc into a drive, and then ordered a strike force to enter the area in case something went wrong and the kids got into trouble.

"And you must not be seen. By anyone," he ordered to the strike captain. He sat back in his chair and continued to watch the satellite feed.

"Sir, this is extremely risky," said one of his system operators.

"I am aware of the risks. Now just watch. Observe. We might learn something." For ten minutes the three of them watched the three digimon fight. Now that he was watching closely, Yamaki realized that those kids knew what they were doing, tactics wise. Then Tally said:

"What's that boy doing?" Yamaki glanced over at Henry.

"Zoom in on the Chinese kid," he said. They all watched as Henry swiped a card through some sort of reader. _What on earth?_

"It's a digimon card," answered Tally, "My niece collects them."

"A card..." whispered Yamaki.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Riley took off her holo-goggles and looked around at Tally.

"We aren't that close," Tally replied. An annoyed Yamaki wondered how they could be chatting at a time like this. He removed his sunglasses and turned to them both.

"Save the general chit-chat for the six o'clock coffee break thank you very much, we have work to do!" he yelled. He turned back to the screen and said, "Wait, zoom out. Zoom out." The small digimon had changed. It was bigger and seemed a lot more powerful than before. Plus, it had machine guns where its hands should be. Another ten minutes passed before the battle ended and the mammothmon was destroyed. During the fight, the red, dinosaurian digimon had changed to. Yamaki rewound the disk to when Henry had swiped the card, and then the rabbit-thing had grown. He watched the same scene over a few times, and thought.

"Sir?" Riley asked quietly, "What now?" Yamaki looked at her for a few seconds and said:

"Continue with work on the tracer." Into his head mike he said, "Captain, return to base. Take no other action." He stared again at the changing creature. How did it do that? It was like evolving. The original digimon in the 70's had been programmed with defensive software, but this was unlike anything he had ever expected. Programs, or even viruses, did not just evolve or mutate no matter how stressful or difficult the situation was. Not without some sort of user interference. Then it clicked. The kid had swiped the card _before_ it had changed. The card had caused the digimon to evolve. Like a system update. A broad smile spread across his face.

"Tally! I want a class D investigatory team at that site, immediately! Highly classified. I want no civilians, no cops, definitely no government officials, and absolutely no press; I don't care who they say they are with. No goddamn paparazzi. Riley! Can you put together something that will reverse or prevent a system update? It needs to be inter-world transferable, like yuggoth. But it needs to work outside the parameters of a digital field. You got that?" Both answered in the affirmative. "Good." He sat down and took out his lighter.

"Sir, the investigatory team want to know exactly what they're looking for," asked Tally.

Yamaki lit a cigarette. "DNA."


	2. ZeroAlpha

**Yamaki's Plan**

Zero-Alpha

Terriermon stared up at the behemoth that was Guilmon. _Well, he's a behemoth to me_, he thought. _After all I'm one and a half feet tall; he's over 6'5''_.

Guilmon had been having meaningless nightmares lately. So it had fallen upon Terriermon to look after him during the night, seeing that Henry or Takato's parents wouldn't let them out at night to see to their digimon. The kid's parents had accepted the existence of the digimon a few months ago; although Henry suggested to Takato that they keep the battles between other digimon a secret. Takato had exclaimed in agreement that if his mom found out that he had been fighting, he would probably get grounded for a year. But the Wongs' and the Matsukis' still thought of digimon as wild animals or pets, not as sentient creatures.

The dinosaur snored loudly, indicating that no bad dreams bothered him tonight. Terriermon shivered and wrapped a blanket tightly around his small body. He looked up at Guilmon and smiled. He was a good friend, really. Sometimes a little slow, and more often a little scary, but he had a good heart. Plus he was fun to tease. There was also something special about the big guy, maybe because he made Terriermon laugh, or maybe it was because he was his only digimon friend. The small digimon yawned and tried to fight sleep, but it was no use. His heavy eyelids refused to stay open, so he lay down next to his friend. His vision blurred with weariness and his eyes slowly began to close.

Guilmon suddenly awoke and shot up where he lay.

"Waaahhhhh!" Terriermon screamed in fright at the sudden movement. Guilmon silenced him by wrapping his huge claws around his entire face.

"Shhh!" Guilmon whispered, "Can't you hear it?"

"Wohwifwohanohwhyfahs!" Terriermon attempted to say.

"What?" he let go of his counterpart to hear what he was saying.

"I said, 'Not with your hands on my face,' no I cannot hear it." But Guilmon was concentrating on something elsewhere. Terriermon listened to. There _was_ something out there. But nothing ever came near Guilmon's hut, or the surrounding forest, these days. Takato and Henry had made it out to be haunted with a little help from their digimon. Guilmon began to sniff at the air, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Can you smell anything?" Terriermon asked.

"It's strange. It's not a digimon, but it's too noisy to be a human. What do you think it is?"

"There's only one way to find out."

10101010

Yamaki strode into the room with a look of deep satisfaction on his face. The investigatory team had found biological samples of one of the Wild One's from the fight that had taken place five days ago. It had taken a while for Hypnos's top scientists to mark the creature's DNA as there was nothing like it that had previously existed on earth. But through pure concentration and dedication, the head scientist had been able to safely approach Yamaki and report the good news.

"Riley!" he called up to his chief system operator. "How goes the tracer program?"

"Downloads fully completed. Tracer accuracy at 68 percent," she replied confidently.

"Excellent. Load this into the program, then launch it." Yamaki tossed a cheap USB memory stick up to her which she caught one handed.

"Sir, might I suggest that you wait until the accuracy is at a higher level?" she suggested. Yamaki looked at her and explained that he intended to get rid of this computer game nonsense once and for all and that he would prefer to do it sooner rather than later. Riley quietly obliged, and began loading the information into the tracer. Yamaki then turned to Tally.

"I need you to prepare a zero-alpha assault team, and I want them ready in twenty minutes."

"But sir!" Tally exclaimed, "We're not permitted to launch that type of assault without the authorization of the Prime Minister!"

"Well the Prime Minister doesn't need to know, does he?"

"But sir-!" Tally tried to disagree again, but Yamaki stopped her.

"Twenty minutes!" he yelled. He then pulled up a visual of both of the system operators' progress, to make sure that neither of them tried to contact an outsider to report their boss's radical requests. For several minutes, the only sound that filled the room was the tapping of keyboards and the flick of Yamaki's lighter.

"I have a lock on the DNA signature you gave me, it's in Shinjuku Park."

"And the assault team is ready, with additional support to secure the park," the operators reported. Yamaki closed his lighter and stowed it in his pocket.

"Get me in contact with the zero-alpha leader," he said as he fitted a communication device into his ear. There was a short crackling then a male voice came over the static.

"_Lieutenant Sotomai at your command, Sir!_"

"Lieutenant, are you familiar with Shinjuku Park?" Yamaki asked. The soldier answered in the affirmative. "You will be transported there as soon as possible. Your mission is to seek out and destroy two very dangerous creatures. One is red, white, and about 7 feet tall. The other is very small but has large ears. They may attempt to talk to you but you must remember that these animals are extremely dangerous and are not in any way to be reasoned with. If, by chance, you encounter any children, or any other civilians, you are to cease fire immediately. Also, I am uploading a program into your units that rejects program updates. If these creatures begin to change you must activate the program. Do you understand?"

"_Change in what way?_" the military man sounded slightly puzzled.

"Morph, grow, evolve. Anything supernatural. Remember, these things are not terrestrial creatures."

"_Yes, sir!_"

"Good. A security team has already surrounded the area blocking all civilian access. You should have no trouble. We'll stay in touch."

"_Thank you, sir. Sotomai out!_"

10101010

A Zero-Alpha Assault Team comprises of four specially trained and handpicked soldiers from the Japanese army. Only a limited number of people are aware of the existence of zero-alpha; the Japanese Prime Minister, Mitsuo Yamaki, twelve other high ranking officials and generals, and of course the twenty-five soldiers trained how to use the equipment. According to the Japanese government, zero-alpha does not exist. And every other government in the world believes that the existence of zero-alpha is a myth. It is possibly the world's best kept, but at the same time worst kept secret.

During the development of the zero-alpha project, the Japanese officials and generals involved sat down and thought hard and honestly about how to hide this new military faction from the rest of the world. The answer was complicated yet affective, and extremely unorthodox. First of all, a number of pages were added to some of the most infamous conspiracy websites on the planet, stating that the Japanese army had developed robotic armoured suits known as 'mechs'. A skilled soldier could fit into one of these 'mechs' and control it from the inside. At about eight to nine feet tall, a 'mech' was basically a futuristic suit of armour. As this story was featured on the same kind of website that openly declared the falsity of the first moon landing, it was immediately dismissed by all governments, especially the USA.

A few years later, the 'mechs' reappeared in a Japanese Manga show in cartoon form and became a popular commodity in a number of Manga shows and movies such as 'Ghost in the Shell'. The slightest possibility of a 'mech' actually existing was dismissed hastily by all concerned governments. Little did anyone know, was that those Manga's featuring the robot suits were secretly payed for by the Japanese military.

And so, ingeniously, the Japanese had covered up their biggest secret by in fact showing to the world. The world was just too busy or too sensible to see it.

10101010

"_Sir!_" a voice crackled in Yamaki's earpiece. "_We_ _have engaged the creatures in combat_."

"Excellent. Lieutenant, your orders ore simple: destroy them both." Yamaki marvelled at the daring of his own plan. Soon those two insolent, interfering Digimon would be dead.

"_Sir, there is just one problem_," the soldier continued.

"What! What problem?" Yamaki attempted to pull up a satellite feed of Shinjuku Park, where the battle was taking place, but all satellites were out range.

"_The two creatures match your description, except that they are both almost twice as large as you described. And one appears to have machine guns where it's- Oh shit_!" Yamaki heard what sounded like an explosion followed by gunfire.

"Lieutenant? Lieutenant!"

"_Sir, one of my men is down! What orders_?"

"Stand your ground; I'll have reinforcements there soon."

"_Yes, sir, thank you, sir_!" Yamaki cut the transmission and pulled the small radio out of his ear. He entered a code on a nearby draw, which opened with a pneumatic hiss. Inside was a pair of night vision goggles, a double shoulder holster, a tranquilizer pistol, and a modified Mach 14 Ingalis Automatic handgun. Yamaki slipped on the holster and inserted the two weapons. He took the goggles by the strap and headed for the door.

"Sir?" Yamaki turned. It was Riley. She had climbed down from her usual position and was now face to face with her boss. "You're not seriously thinking of going out there are you?" Yamaki sighed and pulled off his sunglasses. "I have to."

"No you don't! The soldiers can handle those things-"

"It's not the Digimon," he interrupted, "It's the kids. They're going to show up tonight, I know it. And it's my job to make sure they're safe," his voice was steady and sincere. Caring. Riley softly touched him on the cheek.

"Be careful," she whispered. And then he was gone.


	3. Fighting For All The Wrong Reasons

**Yamaki's Plan**

Fighting For Love, Loyalty, And All The Wrong Reasons

Takato and Henry rushed down the street, digivice in hand. Both had silently agreed over the phone that the constant bleeping of their digivices, coupled with a news report that a "terrorist group" was being apprehended in Shinjuku Park, meant that Terriermon and Guilmon were in serious trouble. Both children had left home despite warnings from their parents, and had met up on the way to the park.

"It has to be..." Takato puffed as he ran, "that creepy... cigarette lighter guy!"

"Agreed! I learned the other day that he runs the telecommunications tower," Henry wasn't having as much trouble breathing as Takato. He was slightly fitter than his friend due to all his Kung-Fu training. "He sees every text message, every phone call, and every e-mail that goes in and out of Japan!" Henry added. It was a number of minutes before the two kids arrived at the park, panting. Both noticed that yellow police tape and a number of crowd barriers had been erected at all the entrances to the park. Police and security guards patrolled the area. Gunfire could be heard coming from inside the park. Henry noticed a lone security man standing next to a garden wall, sucking on a cigarette. After making sure no one was watching, Henry motioned for Takato to follow him.

"Follow my lead," he whispered. Takato nodded in understanding. Both of the boys casually approached the security man as if passing by on an evening stroll.

"What's going on in there?" Henry asked as nonchalantly as possible. The security guard scrutinized the children with suspicion for a few seconds then spoke.

"The cops are taking care of a couple of criminals. They're pretty dangerous, so you'd better stay away from here," the man said in the gravely tone of a life-long smoker.

"Oh. Okay," said Henry plainly. The man returned to his cigarette and gave them a stare that told them to 'get out of here'. As both of the boys turned to leave, the guard went into a fit of coughing that fractured his concentration. Henry took the chance. Quick as a flash, the Chinese boy spun on the spot and round-house kicked the security man on the side of the neck. Takato watched in amazement as the grown man fell like a sack of potatoes.

"Always knew smoking was hazardous to your health," Henry grinned at his own joke, and began to climb the garden wall. Takato ignored the cliché and said:

"You've got to teach me how to do that," and then followed his friend over the wall and into the darkness in the direction of the gunfire.

1010101

Yamaki ran through the forest, guns up, with the night-vision goggles reversing the endless black of night. He was searching for either the children or the Wild Ones. If he found the kids first, he planned to dart them with the tranquiliser pistol and drag them the hell out of here. If he found the Digimon first… he checked that his Ingalis was properly loaded.

1010101

Lieutenant Sotomai and his squad had been trained for extremely high intensity warfare against both terrestrial and extra-terrestrial enemies. But nothing had prepared him for the sheer power of these creatures, especially the red one. It had already completely destroyed two of his squad's mechs, but had let the men get away. Handheld gunfire did nothing to either of these creatures, only the super-heated minigun cannon seemed to hurt them.

Sweat dripped down the Lieutenant's chin, his eyes were constantly scanning for any sign of movement. The scanner display inside his holo-goggles told him that one of the animals was close, but he couldn't see it. A branch snapped somewhere behind him. He manoeuvred his mech around but it was too slow, there was no creature before him, it had gone.

"Damn it!" he screamed in frustration. _Those things are so fast,_ he thought. _And this goddamned mech is so slow!_

He heard an explosion somewhere to his left, and his radio crackled in his ear.

"_Sir! My mech has been destroyed! My weapons are dry; they're no use against those things! I have to leave the area!_" one of his men cried over the radio.

"Affirmative," he replied. Now he was the only one left.

Suddenly, the rabbit eared thing jumped from behind a tree, firing its wrist machine guns straight at him! Sotomai sidestepped and returned fire, but missed. The thing disappeared into the darkness once again.

"Shit," he swore. Then, out of nowhere, something slammed him from the side, sending him and his mechanical armour reeling on the forest floor. Sotomai was now really, _really_, pissed off. The mech automatically pulled itself to its feet, while the soldier levelled his minigun at the dinosaur that stood ten metres away. With his strict military training out the window, it was pure rage that told him to pull the trigger. It was due to that rage that the lieutenant failed to notice that the red thing wasn't moving, its focus was elsewhere. It was also due to that rage that Matsuka Sotomai did not see the child standing right next to his target.

1010101

"Growlmon!" Takato called. He had found his friend partly through the use of his digivice, but mostly by following the sound of destruction. He rushed toward his big friend as fast his legs would carry him. But then he noticed the short-barrelled minigun attached to a robot pointed at the Digimon. Then he realised his mistake. When Takato had called his friends name, Growlmon had turned his focus onto his tamer, and was now oblivious to what the Japanese soldier in the mech was doing. If Growlmon didn't move soon, he was going to get hit with a fatal blast from the minigun. Takato's expression turned to horror as he took this all in.

"Growlmon! Move!" He kept running and pulled the mysterious blue card from his card pouch.

"Get down, damn it!" someone yelled. Takato turned and saw Yamaki sprinting towards him with two guns raised. Takato halted next to his partner, and then swiped the card.

1010101

Yamaki could see the entire scene unfolding before him. Through the night-vision, he saw Lieutenant Sotomai getting tackled by the red Digimon. He saw the boy, Takato, running toward the Digimon, and the other child and Digimon also heading for the dinosaur. Finally, he saw Sotomai aim his minigun at the Wild One that had tackled him. Yamaki knew enough about the spread patterns of the mech's weapon to know that both the Digimon and the child would die under a barrage of bullets at that range. He ran faster and flicked the safety of his Ingalis pistol.

"Get down, damn it!" He had to ensure the children's safety. He began firing the automatic wildly into the sky, trying to attract the soldier's attention.

"Cease fire! For God's sake, cease fire!" he screamed. Then something amazing happened. Yamaki never saw Takato swipe the card. He only saw the bright light that began to surround the giant, red Digimon. He could feel the ground shake slightly, causing him to lose his balance and trip, landing awkwardly on the soft ground. And then a sound; a deep, heavy vibration that caught his mind, heart, and soul. It grew louder, entering the four humans' heads and capturing them in wonder. They all stared at the shining figure in amazement as it began to grow; lengthening and widening, drawing raw power from the environment around them. But Yamaki's trance was broken as he realised what was happening.

"It's updating," he whispered. Then he quickly pulled a communication device from his jacket breast pocket. "Activate the program!" he yelled into the mike. "Activate the update rejection program!" The order that burst into the Lieutenants ear seemed to bring his focus back to reality. No longer the raging psychopath, the calm and collected soldier withdrew his weapon from firing position and instead extended the clawed left arm of his mech. After tapping a few keys, a wave of red light burst from the metallic limb and struck the continually growing statue of light that was Growlmon, as well as Gargomon who was standing with Henry a little way behind Takato and his Digimon. Before anyone could blink, Guilmon and Terriermon now stood where the Champions had only seconds before. Yamaki laughed at the wild confusion on everybody's face.

"What the heck just happened, and what the hell is that?" Henry pointed at the mech standing metres in front of him. Terriermon found himself holding his arms out in front of his body.

"Uh, where are my guns?" he said feeling slightly stupid. Yamaki walked forward and replaced the night-vision goggles with his signature sunglasses.

"Like a mutating virus, your Digimons' little update has been successfully prevented from causing anymore damage," Yamaki sneered.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Takato. Yamaki ignored him.

"Lieutenant Sotomai, you are dismissed," he said to the soldier. Sotomai was still trying to figure out exactly just what had happened and stood slightly stunned before he registered his superiors order.

"But sir, don't you-"

"No, I do not need further assistance," Yamaki interrupted the military officer, practically reading his mind, "I can handle it from here." The lieutenant and his mech lumbered off. Yamaki waited until he was out of earshot before turning back to the Digimon and their kids.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," the government man grinned evilly as he spoke. "Do you know that you two kids and your pets have caused me more trouble than any other scum-sucking hacker that I have ever had to deal with?" He holstered his weapons and started to pace slowly in front of the two Digimon and humans. They just stared back at him, helpless.

"I would rather have to worry about America or the UK trying to screw this country out of our technology. But no, I have to baby-sit instead," his eyes narrowed, and he quickly pulled out his Ingalis and aimed it at Guilmon. "It ends here!" Yamaki snarled.

"You are evil. Pure evil," Henry breathed. He tried not to shake, but couldn't help it.

"I'm not evil, I'm just doing my job," he drawled.

"Your job? How is this a job?" Henry spluttered, "Hunting down creatures that have done nothing to harm you. The only crime they have committed is wanting to exist!"

"Do you really know the harm they have caused?" the adults voice easily rose above and smothered Henry's. "Do you? Four people have died this year alone because of Digimon running amuck. Twenty-five have ended up in hospital. But that list was a lot longer before they brought me along," Yamaki's voice became soft once more, and as cold as ice.

"Only a few are like that, most are just looking for a better life," Henry retorted.

"Oh, you are just like your father," Yamaki said sounding as if he had heard that phrase before. But Henry stiffened at his dad's mention.

"How do you know my dad? How do-?" Henry never finished his question, because at that moment Yamaki pulled out his dart gun and fired. The Chinese boy fell swiftly and ungracefully, immediately unconscious. Takato and Guilmon both screamed. Terriermon stared in horror at his fallen companion, then turned his gaze to the head of Hypnos, the fires of hatred burnt in the Digimon's eyes.

"How could you?" the small creature snarled. Yamaki casually holstered the pistol.

"Relax, it's a tranquilliser. He'll wake up tomorrow," he chuckled briefly as a thought passed his mind. "Interesting," he said more to himself than to the group in front of him. "If I shoot the kids then I get called a murderer. But if I shoot the monsters," he pointed his ingalis at the digimon, "I get called a hero, then get a nice cheque at the end of the day."

"We're not monsters!" cried Guilmon, feeling offended.

"Of course not," Yamaki's voice was layered in sarcasm, "You invade our world and destroy our homes…"

"Not all of them are like that!" screamed Takato, "Most just want to be cared for, to have friends and live in peace." Yamaki began to laugh at the child's outburst.

"How just like a kid. You believe that everything is dusted in sugar and has a happy ending. Well, welcome to the real world; where there are no happy endings!"

"You're the monster," Takato's voice began to crack. "All you care about is your job. You don't care about anyone else except yourself and money."

Yamaki's face split at the remark. Years of painful memories; of anguish, loneliness, and regret; came flooding back to him. They danced in front of his eyes, taunting him. It was all he could do to stop himself from hitting the boy in front of him. Instead, he aimed not the harmless dart gun, but the very deadly automatic right at Takato's face. The three companions froze; their eyes fixed on the infinite blackness of the weapons barrel.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what I do and don't care for!" Yamaki snarled through clenched teeth. A memory passed through his brain; a face from long ago. It was young, innocent, and sweet face. A face that he loved. A face that he had hurt. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He still held the pistol steady at the human, but his left hand began to shake.

"I have a beautiful wife and daughter that I am not allowed to see because of a mistake I made. It's been six years since I last saw them, but I still love them. I have always loved them, and I will always love them. So don't you ever say that I don't care. Because I wouldn't just die for them, I would kill for them." To every ones horror, he aimed his Ingalis at Guilmon and squeezed the trigger. There was a bright flash, and a stream of lead raced from the barrel. Guilmon closed his eyes and waited for the end.

_Now is that a cliff-hanger, or is that a cliff-hanger! What's going to happen next? You are just going to have to wait. Patience is a virtue. R&R guys, R&R!_


	4. A Heavenly Distraction

**Yamaki's Plan**

A Heavenly Distraction

But the end never came. For at that moment, a bolt of white and gold light struck Yamaki's gun from above, completely melting the front section of the pistol and the bullets that were just emanating from the barrel. He stared at his useless weapon in disbelief only for a second before his eyes whipped upward towards the source of the destructive light. Takato and the two Digimon also gazed above them, searching for the thing that had just saved their lives. Above them was a bright shining light like nothing any of them had seen before. It should have blinded them, but they could look right at it without pain, but yet they could not tell what it was. Henry, who was still unconscious, was practically forgotten until Takato heard a voice say:

"Quickly! Get the other guy and follow me, we can get away while he's distracted."

A startled Takato tore his eyes from the sky and was surprised to see a kid that was much shorter than him, tugging urgently on his sleeve.

"What? Who are…?" Takato said a little stupidly. The mystery child pointed at Henry.

"Grab him and hurry! We don't have much time," the urgency in the little kid's voice seemed to bring Takato to his senses. While Yamaki stood transfixed at the light above him, Takato and Guilmon helped carry Henry between them with Terriermon following and the boy leading them all away from the Hypnos Director and towards the edge of the park. Yamaki just stood there with his eyes glued to the brightness above him.

Then the light seemed to descend, and slowly it began to take on a solid form. Yamaki now observed the figure with curiosity. Was it a bird? It definitely had wings, but too many. And it was way too big.

Yamaki gasped. He could see the body was that of a human's. It couldn't be, it wasn't possible. _It's not possible!_ His mind screamed.

"What are you?" the human demanded, although he already knew the answer.

"I am of those of which you hunt," replied Angemon. Yamaki's mind reeled. _It's not possible! The original Digimon were fashioned after those idiotic children's drawings! They were just monsters, but this is so…so human!_ The human regarded the Digimon closely with eyes that buzzed with disbelief. With a human body that was almost completely covered in pure white feathers, only its head, which was covered from the eyes up by a metal mask, was of normal human pigmentation. But still its near mirror image of a human's anatomy, save for the wings, scared Yamaki. Angemon's feet lightly touched the ground, a few metres away.

_Nothing like this was ever designed. Nothing was this human! Is this a random occurrence, or did it consciously manifest itself to represent an angel? Why would it take this form? A symbol that appears in nearly every human mythology and religion on the planet! Its like it wants to be part of our society!_ He didn't know what to do. Killing the beasts and the humanoids was one thing, but this! He dropped the melted Ingalis as his hands began to shake violently. He drooped his head in confusion. _They are just data._ His eyes narrowed.

"I ask you to leave this place and cease your hunt on the lost souls that come into this world," said Angemon. _Viruses._ His head tilted up, and his eyes stared at the being in front of him.

"Please, just leave us," Angemon repeated.

"No." Quick as a flash, Yamaki pulled out his tranquilliser gun and began firing at the angel's chest. Seven darts embedded themselves into Angemon's chest before the gun ran dry. But the concentrated chemicals had no effect whatsoever on the digimon. He pulled the darts out of his body and let them fall harmlessly to the ground.

Yamaki roared in anger and threw the useless gun to the ground. _Time to take a different approach,_ he thought. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a military issue collapsible baton, made from reinforced titanium. Its purpose was to render an enemy helpless by shattering bones on impact. Yamaki flicked a switch at the base of the baton that caused it to telescope from just a foot long to nearly a metre in length.

Angemon glanced at the baton for a second before summoning his own quarterstaff to him with a small flash of light. The Digimon took an offensive Kendo pose. The Hypnos man held his baton like a sword, Nin-jitsu style. There was a moment of complete silence, and then they charged. Their weapons struck as each of the fighters attempted a first blow. Both reeled back, each surprised at their opponent's strength. They stepped back in unison and began to circle each other, weapons poised. Angemon spun and lashed out, but Yamaki parried. Then began the real fight. Each wielded their respective weapon expertly, but neither could strike the other; both warriors were equally matched in speed, strength, and skill. The battle waged on, the fighters weaved and dodged, struck and parried. But Yamaki was beginning to feel the first signs of fatigue; he was short on breath and could feel his fighting arm weakening.

The first mistake was made. Angemon attempted to hit the human between the eyes with the very tip of his staff. Yamaki struck the end of the staff away to his right, but this move gave Angemon enough momentum to swing the other end of his staff around and steady the attack at the base of the human's neck. Yamaki saw it coming a second too late. He tried to duck but was too slow, and received the full force of the angel's quarterstaff on the side of the head. The human fell to the ground, struggling to remain conscious, but the darkness soon overpowered him.

_R&R guys! Or you won't get the next chapter! (But you'll probably get it anyway ;-)_


	5. An Unexpected Revelation

_This is the last chapter everbody.I hope you enjoy it._

**Yamaki's Plan**

An Unexpected Revelation

The three humans and two Digimon reached the small stone building sweating and trying to catch their breath. While Guilmon and Takato gently laid the unconscious Henry on the stone floor, Terriermon searched for the portable electric lamp among Guilmon's other possessions. After some fumbling in the near pitch black of the hut, the dog-rabbit successfully illuminated the area with a cheap twelve watt bulb. It was then that Takato got his first good look at the mystery child. He couldn't have been more than nine years old. He was wearing a green shirt and grey shorts with a green baseball cap that sat backwards on his head. A bang of short blonde hair poked out from the very front of the cap. Takato recognised him instantly.

"No way…" he gasped. The little kid looked up at him and grinned.

"You're… you're…" Takato kept staring at the boy, bug eyed.

"Takeru Takaishi?" the small boy suggested helpfully.

"You're TK, from the show! Series one!" Takato squealed with amazement. Then a thought dawned on him. "Was it real? Tell me that everything on the TV was real!"

"No," TK said, sounding like he'd been through this before. "My dad was one of the chief character designers during season one, plus he was good friends with the boss of the whole cartoon," TK sounded a little smug when he said this.

"That's amazing! Do you have a brother?" Takato asked. TK nodded. "Wow. Is his name Matt?"

"Yup."

"Does he look like what he does on the cartoon?" Takato's excitement was steadily rising. Could it be possible that all the original Digidestined were based on real people?

"No. Matt always said that he was too old for kiddies cartoons. But he was really embarrassed when I was on the show, not that anyone made a big deal about it," he shrugged. Takato grinned insanely. For him, it was like meeting someone that was hero-worshipped around the world.

"I'm Takato, by the way," the two humans shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you."

"And that's Henry," Takato pointed to the unconscious boy on the floor, "and this is Guilmon." The giant, red Digimon walked up to TK and extended his claw. TK had to look a long way up to see a face; the small human's nose was just in line with the dinosaur's navel.

"Hello," said Guilmon friendly. As the two shook hands, Guilmon's stomach rumbled loudly. TK took a hasty step backwards and looked nervously at Takato.

"He's not going to eat me, is he?" the little boy said in an even smaller voice.

Takato's voice said "No," but secretly he wasn't so sure.

"A word of advice. Don't ever cover yourself in gravy," the words came from Terriermon, who was dragging a bucket of water towards his unconscious Tamer with some difficulty.

"Oh here, let me help," said TK, eager to get away from the dinosaur. He took the bucket from the Digimon and placed it down next to Henry. The little boy then began to dribble small amounts of the water onto Henry's face, but he did not stir.

"Well, actually, I was just going to do this," remarked Terriermon. Without hesitation, he pushed the bucket from TK's hands, causing the entire bucket of ice cold water to splash all over Henry. The human's eyes opened instantly, and he screamed at the shock. The two dry humans began to laugh, but Terriermon fell down into hysterics. Henry sat up, spluttering. He took one look at Terriermon and knew what had happened.

"You couldn't have just let me wake up my own?" he asked angrily, and began to squeeze water out of his jacket. "Look at me, I'm soaked."

Terriermon managed to control his laughing for just a second to say "Momentai!" before breaking down again. Guilmon sat down and giggled insanely at the entire scene.

"I'll momentai you. I'll momen-_tie_ you to a damn tree!" Henry stood up and was about to grab his Digimon when there was a flash of light from outside, and Patamon flew into the stone room.

"Well he isn't going to bothering us for a while," the winged Digimon said cheerfully. He took up roost on top of TK's hat.

"I dunno… that guy doesn't give up easily," Takato sounded doubtful of Patamon's optimism. Takato briefly remembered a previous encounter with Yamaki, and the man's devotion to his disgusting line of work.

"Don't worry. I put some stuff in his head as Angemon. He's going to have a lot of trouble to _not_ think about his past for the next week or so," the little Digimon grinned evilly. Guilmon yawned in the background.

"Let's go home, it's late," suggested Takato. The others nodded.

"Yeah. It's way past my bedtime," agreed TK, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Guilmon fell asleep where he lay, as the two other Digimon and three humans exited from the small stone building and made their way to the exit of the park. All were certain that the security forces would have withdrawn after the retreat of the giant robots, and all were anxious to get to their warm beds and sleep. Except Henry, who intended to have an extremely long, hot shower. Suddenly Takato stopped dead in his tracks, a look of pure horror on his face.

"Oh my god!" he breathed. The others looked around with worried expressions on their faces.

"What is it?" Henry said urgently. Takato swallowed, and the colour slowly returned to his face.

"I forgot to finish that Maths assignment that's due tomorrow," the boy looked to his friend for help. "Do think getting attacked by a psychotic Government Agent is a good enough excuse to get an extension?" Takato asked hopefully. TK laughed out loud. Henry just smiled and shook his head.

"I don't think so, Takato," the Chinese boy said, "I don't think so." The five friends walked casually home, their safety completely assured.

**The End**

_It's pretty much over guys. You might get an epilogue if you write enough reviews, so (sings baritone) RRRRRRR AAANNND RRRRRRRRRRRRR! (end song) CYA._


	6. Epilogue

**Yamaki's Plan**

Epilogue

Yamaki sat at one of the many computer consols inside the Hypnos main core, flicking his Zippo lighter. His two system operators were suspended high above him monitoring the Internet for unusual power surges that revealed possible Bio-emerging Digimon. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and his sunglasses hid a black eye. He had forbidden both Tally and Riley to ask where or how he had received the injuries, and point blank refused to answer any other questions about what had happened with the military assault that had taken place at Shinjuku Park a few days ago.

His sunglasses also hid his eyes; wild, unblinking, and out of focus. He was not concentrating on anything happening within the hall of technology, instead his mind was focused on three images of his past. His Ex-Wife; blood streaming down her face and screaming for her life. His daughter; whimpering with her hands over ears and trying to hide behind the sofa. And him. Mitsuo Yamaki; raging drunk and wielding a small, black pistol in his hand.

Yamaki felt like screaming. No matter how hard he tried he could not get the memories out of his head. It was driving him crazy. He was gladly relieved of the images for just a second when a small alarm went off in the room.

"Sir!" called Tally, "we have a predicted Bio-emergence in the subway system."

Yamaki stared at the computer and flicked his lighter. He saw his Wife manage to knock the weapon out of his hand with a wine bottle. She hit him next and he fell. But there wasn't any strength behind the blow; it only gave her enough time to drag the phone off the hook before he was up and after her again. He caught a glimpse of his daughter, petrified with fear and shock.

"Sir!" Suddenly the visions stopped. Yamaki breathed a sigh of relief. Instantly his programmer genius mind was on the task at hand. _A Bio-emergence, _He thought. _A Digimon breaking free of its digital bonds and crawling into the real world. Something had to be done_.

"Launch Yuggoth, sir?"

No more ingenious plans sprung to his mind. No ideas, no strategies. _May as well get rid of it before the kids get in the way._

"Yes," he sighed, "Just launch the program, standard procedure." He threw down his lighter in defeat.

END

_And that is that. Well, almost..._

_I am planning at least two stories to follow this one, in order to delve deeper into Yamaki's past and to see just what kinds oftrouble the Tamers can get into with TK on their side. I would also like to apologise to any Rika&Renamon fans out there; I PROMISE that Rika&Renamon will be in the next one. _

_I am also planning an Australian based version of Digimon, with (to my knowledge) the first everAborigine Digidestined (hooray!). I also intend to write some stuff about Legend of Zelda, and possibly even Sonic the Hedgehog._

_But don't hold your breath! I am going for a holiday in New Zealand soon and will be away for about three weeks. Plus there is Uni to consider._

_Well that's enough blah. READ YOU LATER! and dont forget to R&R&R&R&R&R&RRR!_


End file.
